Juegos de a dos y de a tres
by cheshire-chan04
Summary: Los avengers y loki van a divertirse a un local, solo que para Loki eso sera una tortura deliciosa. Parejas: tony x loki x thor


Loki permanecía sentado incomodo junto con lo demás vengadores. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se decidió que Loki acompañaría a Thor a Midgard donde cumpliría su "castigo" por haber intentado anteriormente dominarlos y había fracasado lastimosamente. Pero más que castigo era una redención y una nueva oportunidad. Odín se percato de que Loki no había estado actuando por sí mismo por lo que le exigió que le contara lo que realmente había ocurrido desde que cayó del Bifrost. Loki, apenado por la situación le pidió que le permitiera explicarle todo sin la presencia de nadie más que su familia. Una vez que todos se hubieran ido, explico como Thanos le había encontrado y en base a amenazas, torturas y todo tipo de vejaciones le obligo a que llevara el tesseract, ya que si no lo hacia realmente conocería lo que es el dolor.

Odín decidió que para mantener a salvo a Loki debía permanecer con Thor en Midgard, solo ahí podría protegerlo ya que en Asgard, los asgardianos no eran convenientes para asegurar que Loki estuviera a salvo, después de todo siempre lo miraron en menos y no le tenían ningún cariño comparado con el que le tenían a su hermano, es por eso que Loki desde pequeño acudió a la única forma de llamar su atención, a través de trucos y travesuras.

La llegada a Midgard fue difícil. Thor tuvo que explicar a los vengadores toda la situación, y aunque hubo reclamos por parte de Clint quien insistía en que debían entregarlo a Shield, el resto estuvo de acuerdo con que se quedase, después de todo Thor les había ayudado mucho y sentían que se lo debía.

Pasado el tiempo la relación entre Loki y los vengadores mejoro mucho, este se había hecho muy amigo de Tony, aunque las discusiones absurdas que tenían eran de no acabar, cada uno era un as a la hora de lanzar comentarios inapropiados o sarcasmos al otro, por lo que cuando terminaban de discutir era solo porque alguno de los vengadores-principalmente Steve y Thor- tomaba a uno como saco de papas y lo llevaban lejos para que se tranquilizara, claro que ellos eran los que terminaban recibiendo la descarga de improperios que alguno de los dos había olvidado decir durante la discusión, o que se les ocurría en el momento. Pero aparte de eso se llevaban bien, Loki le había permitido a Tony y a Bruce (aunque algo asustado la primera vez) que estudiaran su magia. Se divertía viendo como a pesar de la cantidad de estudios y pruebas ridículas, no lograban llegar a ninguna conclusión lo que terminaba irritándolos y teniendo que huir del laboratorio porque la mole verde (hulk) se había liberado sin querer. Y Tony le enseñaba a Loki todo lo que sabía, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que era este para aprender.

Estando más relajados Thor y Loki tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Loki, aunque a regañadientes admitió que había extrañado mucho la presencia de su hermano en su vida, mientras que Thor al contrario de su hermano siempre se mostro sincero a la hora de admitir sus sentimientos. Durante una noche mientras ambos hablaban sentados en uno de los sillones del living, las cosas se iban tornando cada vez más extrañas. Thor tomaba la mano de su hermano y con dulzura acariciaba su piel, mientras Loki con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes veía el rostro tranquilo de su hermano. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Loki se acerco despacio sentándose más cerca de su hermano, con sus piernas rozándose y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. El corazón de ambos latía agitado y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Thor agacho un poco la cabeza provocando que Loki la levantara, y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. Lentamente el mayor veía como su hermano pequeño cerraba los ojos y como atraído por una fuerza magnética junto sus labios con los del menor, entregándose en un beso dulce y tímido, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado.

Los vengadores dormían en ese momento por lo que Loki sensualmente se sentó en el regazo de su hermano, mientras que este lo tomaba de las caderas y continuaban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Esa fue la primera noche de muchas donde ambos se entregaron. Obviamente no le dijeron nada a Tony de que habían ocupado su sillón para hacer el amor, aunque lo que hicieron fue informar a todos los vengadores de que ambos habían iniciado una relación. Se sorprendieron al ver que nadie se perturbaba, incluso Tony se atrevió a preguntar

Tony: ¿y que antes no lo estaban?

A lo que Thor y Loki callaron. Loki se amurro y se fue a su habitación, encabronado porque quería reírse al ver las reacciones de los demás cuando se enteraran, pero no paso nada.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, ambos dioses se mostraban más seguros y atrevidos a la hora de tener relaciones, habían utilizado muchas posiciones e instrumentos como consoladores (cortesía de Stark) y se hacían cada vez más expertos…y osados.

Eso nos lleva a donde estamos ahora. Loki por fin derroto a Tony en una de sus discusiones en lo que él era un experto, y no paraba de restregarle en la cara de cómo se pudo haber equivocado en una formula*. Pero Tony obviamente no se quedaría así, por lo que aprovecho que desde hace mucho tiempo Thor le estaba pidiendo consejos y algunas ideas sobre lo que podría probar con Loki y esa mañana se le ocurrió algo para divertirse y vengarse. Le dio a Thor un aparato que se le ocurrió usar esa misma tarde, minutos antes de que Tony sugiriera ir a un local a comer. Thor aprobó felizmente la idea y permitió que Tony también formara parte de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Loki permanecía sentado incomodo junto a los demás vengadores, en un local que casualmente estaba lleno y que cada vez se seguía llenando porque en uno de sus episodios de "buena voluntad" Tony había ofrecido comida y tragos gratis para todos, por lo que el local permanecía llenos y los dueños más que contentos. Thor estaba sentado frente a Loki comiendo felizmente, y Tony estaba sentado a su lado. Al lado de Tony estaba Steve quien también comía felizmente y a su lado estaba Bruce. Sentada junto a Loki estaba Natasha y a su lado Clint quienes comían tranquilamente. Loki apenas había tocado su helado (sip, desde que llego a Midgard se dio cuenta de que amaba los helados n.n).

Tony. ¿Que pasa Loki no quieres comer? Decía Tony con una sonrisa maligna, a lo que Loki lo vio con ganas de matarlo, ya se había dado cuenta de quien salió con la dichosa idea.

Loki: Descuida Stark, estoy bien.- Tomo un bocado y empezó a comer, pero antes de poder masticar dio un respingo y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Natasha: Estas bien Loki.- miraba a el dios algo preocupada pues Loki había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y había puesto su mano al lado de su cara, de manera que no se podía ver su expresión.

Loki: Descuida Natasha, solo comi un poco rápido.- Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, mientras sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Volteo la vista hacia el frente y miro a Thor fijamente.

Thor le regreso la mirada y sonrió, puso su mano a un lado y tomo un pequeño control el cual acciono y genero que Loki volviera a dar un pequeño respingo, poco notorio pues si en algo era experto era en engañar, pero no podía alejar su mente de la sensación que le estaba causando el aparato que se removía en su interior. Poco a poco ese aparato empezó a vibrar más y mas fuerte por lo que Loki respiraba algo agitado y se mordía los labios, mientras veía como Thor y Tony lo observaban con una sonrisa. Enojado, Loki puso una pierna encima de la otra pensando que con eso podría hacer que el aparato se mantuviera quieto un rato, solo que no resulto como esperaba. Al cruzar las piernas las paredes internas de su entrada se comprimieron haciendo que el aparato se deslizara y chocara de lleno con su próstata, estimulándola salvajemente.

Loki: mmhha.- Se llevo un trozo de helado a la boca para disimular aunque fuera un poco el gemido que salió de sus labios. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

Tony: veo que estas disfrutando el helado.- Decía con una sonrisa

Thor: tal vez es algo grande para ti, ¿no crees hermano?- También sonreía.

Loki miraba a ambos con una mirada de odio que aterraría a cualquiera, solo que ellos no eran cualquiera. Era Tony, un playboy con todas sus letras, a quien se le ocurrían las cosas más pervertidas en solo un momento. Y Thor, su querido hermano mayor, que terminó siendo un pervertido oculto y no el inocente guerrero que todos conocían

Loki: malditos.- mascullo entre dientes.

Thor: Tal vez ya te llenaste, ¿no es así hermanito?

Tony: No lo creo Thor, yo creo que puede meterse un poco mas, después de todo a Loki le debe gustar que eso escurra y por eso está esperando.- Decía entre risas

Steve: Pero eso se te puede rebalsar y te puede ensuciar, así que sería mejor que tomes un poco mas.- Decía inocentemente el Capitán, mientras le sonreía a Loki. Lo que no esperaba es que Thor y Tony estallaran a carcajadas en ese instante.

Steve: ¿qué? ¿Que dije?

Natasha sospechaba un poco sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Natasha: ¿que pasa, también nos queremos reír?- Preguntaba seria y miraba a Tony y Thor, entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca de enojo. Loki le agradaba, era una persona interesante con la cual hablar y quien le enseñaba algunas técnicas de engaño, luego de la primera vez, Natasha ya no pudo engañarlo más por eso lo respetaba, no le gustaba que lo estuvieran humillando así y menos en un sitio público, ella lo sentía como un buen amigo, casi un hermano.

Mucha gente estaba mirándolo desde hace un rato, no era extraño pues no todos los días vez a los vengadores y a quien fue su enemigo comiendo juntos, además de que el enemigo era más sexy de lo que recordaban, y eso aumentaba mucho más cuando notaron su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y gotas de sudor que caían por su cara y cruzaban su rostro hasta perderse en su pecho cubierto solo por una polera azul claro con cuello en V, ligera y que se traslucía.

Tony: No es nada princesa, solo nos divertíamos un rato…y creo que ya estoy borracho.- Decía sonriendo, aunque de borracho tenía poco y nada

Thor solo sonrió, volteo a ver a Loki y corrió el aparato a su máxima intensidad.

Loki: ahhhh!..- se tapo la boca avergonzado, mientras todos lo del local lo observaba extrañados, también Steve, Clint y Bruce quienes no tenían idea de qué demonios pasaba.

Natasha: Loki te dije que no debes comer pedazos de helado tan grandes cuando no estás acostumbrado, sabes que te dolerá la cabeza.- Decía tranquila, tratando de encubrirlo.

Loki: Si Natasha, lo siento, solo es que esta delicioso.- Decía entre dientes cubriéndose un lado de la cara con la mano.- (pensando) se acabo, si quieren guerra tendrán guerra.-mmh, si de hecho esta delicioso, me gustaría tener un poco mas.- decía sensualmente el dios del engaño. Natasha se le quedo viendo extrañada, pero luego rio suavemente. No por nada le llamaban lengua de plata. Esa era una de las técnicas de seducción que Loki dijo que usaba.

Natasha: bien te pediré otro.- Decía mientras llamaba al camarero.

Loki: me gustaría que fuera algo más grande y duro.- Decía suavemente el dios del engaño mientras observaba a Thor y Tony que lo miraban anonadados y con un ligero sonrojo.- Todavía no me siento satisfecho, necesito que me llene o no podre estar bien en todo el día.

El mesero apareció para pedir la orden

Mesero: dígame señorita en que puedo ayudarla.- Natasha lo observo y luego volteo la mirada a Loki, quien escondía en su sonrisa un toque de sensualidad, que inconscientemente estaba afectando al camarero, sin que se diera cuenta.

Loki: ehmm, si, no conozco bien los postres de este mundo, así que quisiera que me diga si puede darme algún helado de piña*, que sea grande y duro.- Pregunto sonriendo, a lo que el camarero se sonrojo y Thor empezó a sentir rabia.

Camarero: si puedo darle una copa de helado de piña con barquillo y pedazos ramitas*, las ramitas son palos largos de chocolate.

Loki: perfecto, pero que sea de chocolate blanco.- Decía aparentemente entusiasmado

Camarero: en seguida se lo traigo señor.- Se retira a buscar el pedido.

Loki: Thor te vez enojado, ¿pasa algo?.- decía inocentemente

Thor: nada.- mascullo entre dientes

Loki: muy bien.- decía mientras volteaba la mirada. Pero lentamente se saco uno de sus zapatos y por debajo de la mesa empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Thor.

Thor:?!

Loki seguía jugando con la entrepierna de su hermano y notaba como se endurecía. Usando un poco de magia, deslizo la cremallera y abrió el pantalón. Haciendo uso de su otro pie, saco el miembro erecto de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarlo. Nadie notaba nada, Thor estaba maravillado y perturbado, perturbado por el camino que tomo toda la situación y maravillado al ver la habilidad que tenía su alguna vez, pequeño e inocente hermano, mientras masajeaba maravillosamente su miembro sin que no se notara. Por encima de la mesa, Loki mantenía la mirada fija en otra dirección, nada de él mostraba lo que le hacía en ese momento a su hermano. El camarero llego con la orden.

Camarero: aquí tiene señor, que lo disfrute

Loki: oh por supuesto que lo hare.- Empezó a comer lenta y sensualmente, mientras Natasha reía bajito al ver la cara de Tony y Thor, los otros continuaban comiendo ajenos a todo lo que pasaba.

Thor sentía que no podía más y Tony ahora pensaba que no había sido buena idea. Rápidamente Loki termino su helado y se excusó diciendo que iba al baño, dejando a Thor con un problema mayor entre sus piernas. Incomodo Loki se levanto y rápidamente se dirigió al baño el cual estaba vacío, el vibrador seguía al máximo en su interior, así que se metió en uno, de los cubículos uso un hechizo insonoro y bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Thor estaba sentado todavía con cara de póquer sin saber qué hacer, Tony estaba en las mismas, ver a un dios sexy en ese estado definitivamente no es bueno para su salud, ni la de su amiguito en sus pantalones. Decidido Thor abrocho sus pantalones y cubrió su erección con una chaqueta que amarro a su cintura y se excuso diciendo que había visto un terrible monstruo mecánico que devoraba personas y las mostraba obscenamente en el interior de su estomago y tenía que salvarlas.

Clint: alguien le va a decir alguna vez que eso es un autobús?.- Todos se miraron en silencio excepto Tony que seguía en un estado catatónico

Todos:….nahh.- Siguieron comiendo

En el baño Loki se encontraba sentado con las piernas entreabiertas pegadas al pecho y sosteniéndose del retrete, mientras se acariciaba. Su polera estaba alzada sobre su pecho y con una mano recorría sus pezones, pellizcándolos y moviéndolos, mientras que con la otra agarra el vibrador y acomodándose bien, comienza a sacarlo y empujarlo profundamente. Thor no se había dignado en apagar el aparato lo que hacia la situación aun mejor, aunque si fuera el miembro de su hermano hubiese estado mucho mejor.

Loki:ahha! Mhhh!.- Decía mientras movía el vibrador hacia donde estaba el sitio que lo llevo a las nubes cuando estaba sentado. De repente toco un sector que le hiso temblar y soltar un gemido ahogado mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.- AGH!, maldición!..aaghh.- gemía descontroladamente mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su boca, sus ojos se deslizaban hacia arriba y su lengua estaba afuera, soltando jadeos agitados.-AAHH!.- gemía mientras mantenía el aparato apretado contra aquella glándula.

En eso Thor abre la puerta, había sentido residuos de magia de su hermano en ese espacio, y ve la imagen mas erótica en toda su larga vida. Su pequeño, dulce y amado hermanito dándose placer de una manera que solo un experto podría ser capaz de imitar, era una delicia.

Thor: Mierda Loki.- Decía agitado el dios del trueno, completamente sonrojado y con una mirada hipnotizada

Loki: ya era hora de que llegaras.- Decía jadeando.- Creí que Tony también vendría, quien diría que fuera más resistente que tu.- comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. En eso entra Tony.- olvida lo que dije.-

Tony: si no fueras un dios, diría que fuiste un actor porno en tu vida pasada.- Miraba a Loki

Loki: si no supiera que eres humano, diría que eso no se podría poner más duro, pero a veces olvido que eres iron man, seguramente no solo tu traje es de hierro no es así Stark?.- Decía mientras se sentaba bien en el retrete y comenzaba a masajear el pene de Stark y de su hermano.- espero, en serio que puedan complacerme.- usando su magia desaparecía los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos, dejándolos solo con la parte superior puesta.

Thor: espero que tu no tengas intenciones de salir mañana, porque no te podrás mover durante una semana querido hermano.- Decía mientras "entraba" al cubículo, y digo "entraba" porque su enorme cuerpo y el de su hermano era demasiado para ese limitado espacio.

Thor: hermano…creo que me atore

Loki:…no me digas.- Respondía sarcástico

Tony: Thor realmente eres un experto mata pasiones.- Decía mirándolos y con una gota cayendo por su frente.

Loki: a la mierda, nos devolvemos a la torre, no me voy a quedar sin tener sexo por culpa tuya.- Diciendo esto enojado, los transporto a la torre y en especifico a su cuarto, lo que lo dejo algo cansado.

Tony: eso es muy útil, si pudiera hacer eso me ahorraría todas las demandas que tengo por tener sexo en la calle.- Decía como quien da la hora, mientras Loki y Thor lo miran perplejos

Thor/Loki: …

Loki: nah da igual.- Decía mientras se acomodaba sensualmente en su cama, con la espalda en el respaldo de la misma y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas que mostraba el endemoniado aparato aun en su interior.- Van a seguir hablando o me van a forzar a darme placer con esta cosa, de hecho hasta creo que lo hace mejor que ustedes.- Decía mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a tocarse moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

Ambos hombres, con el orgullo herido no hicieron más que aceptar el desafío.

Thor: tú lo pediste hermanito

Tony: luego no nos vengas a llorar con que te duele en culo

Ambos subieron a la cama y se acomodaron a cada lado de Loki, quien abrió los ojos algo impresionado por el repentino cambio de actitud de sus compañeros. Thor tomo el aparato y comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras Tony se entretenía lamiendo el cuerpo del dios menor

Loki: ahh mmha si, que bien se siente.- Gemía extasiado. Luego de un rato de lo mismo Thor se harto y saco el vibrador bruscamente del cuerpo de su hermano y lo arrojo lejos.- AGH THOR ERES UN BRUTO!.- Decía adolorido

Thor: bueno, tómalo como un castigo por provocar a tu hermanito mayor.- Decía mientras tomaba a Loki por las caderas y lo deslizaba hacia abajo bruscamente a la vez que separaba sus piernas de par en par y las acercaba a los hombros del menor mostrando una rosada entrada

Loki: Thor! Para, es vergonzoso!.- Decía algo mortificado el menor al verse en una posición tan poco discreta. Tony y Thor observaban desde arriba, deleitados por la vista que tenían de un Loki vulnerable y completamente abierto para ellos.

Tony: No creo que necesite lubricación.- Decía expectante

Thor: tampoco lo creo, pero de todas maneras le ayudare un poco.- Decía mientras acercaba su rostro y lamia la entrada del menor introduciendo su lengua y simulando ligeras penetraciones. Loki se sentía como en el Valhalla, gemía dulcemente mientras movía la cadera para que el contacto fuera más profundo

Loki: ahmm, ahh!, Thor

Tony se acerco a su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente. Loki con una mano acercaba la cabeza del mortal más hacia si mientras jugueteaban con la lengua del contrario. Hilos de saliva se fueron deslizando por su boca y Tony se encargo de limpiarlas con su lengua.

Loki: aghh, Tony!, lo quiero, necesito…-

Tony: ¿sí?... ¿que necesitas?- decía sonriendo malicioso

Loki: lo quiero en mi boca! Mortal prepotente!.- decía enojado el dios, cansado de que se la pasaran jugando con él.

Tony: está bien pero no te enojes, a veces pienso que eres bipolar.- Acercaba su miembro al rostro del dios, mientras este con su lengua comenzaba a lamer la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba doblado a la mitad por lo que no podía levantarse para tener un mejor acceso así que se conformo con lamer desde el tronco a la cabeza y viceversa mientras rastros de pre eyaculación se deslizaban hasta su boca.

Thor sintiéndose algo celoso, dejo de preparar a su mano y alzándose hasta que su miembro tocara la entrada del menor, se dejo caer penetrándolo duramente.

Loki: AHHH!.- Gritaba algo adolorido por la brusca entrada. Su voz no salía, los movimientos de su hermano le cortaba la respiración, mientras la cama se movía bruscamente. Tony miro asombrado

Tony: menos mal que no soy al que le dan.- Pensaba mientras miraba como Thor penetraba a Loki de una manera salvaje

Loki apenas podía respirar pero demonios como lo disfrutaba. Rastros del esperma que salía de su miembro caían en su rostro manchándolo y dándole un aspecto de erotismo puro. Thor se aseguraba de que su hermano recibiera lo que tanto habían anhelado, pero por esta vez iba a compartir la experiencia con alguien más, Tony. Salió de su hermano y lo volteo dejándolo con su rostro apoyado entre sus brazos y su trasero alzado al máximo. Thor miro a Tony, quien entendió claramente la indirecta, y se acomodo detrás del dios de las travesuras, lo penetro de una estocada, fascinándose por la estreches que aun mantenía Loki, seguramente por sus poderes de curación.

Tony: ah, mierda!. Decía empujando rudamente en el cuerpo del pelinegro

Loki: AHHH!, lo haces.. ahg..Bien tony, agh, mmh. - Decía agitado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su sonrojado rostro, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba rudamente por la intensidad de las envestida.

Tony: aahg, luego de esto tendré que….agh!...mandarme a hacer una camisa que diga "me folle a un dios".- Decía mientras seguía envistiendo.

Loki: mmha…sigue con esos chistes y tendrás que hacerte una polera que diga "me pateo las bolas un dios".- Le miraba enojado mientras seguía siendo envestido. Thor rio suavemente y movió la cara de su hermano para que enfrentara el endurecido y enorme miembro de su hermano mayor.

Thor: bien lengua de plata, has tu trabajo.- Dijo mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de la boca del menor y empezaba con envestidas suaves para que tomara el ritmo y luego le iba aumentando la intensidad.

Loki luchaba por respirar, la intensidad de las envestidas le dejaban aturdido, nunca había experimentado algo así y menos con dos salvajes y experimentados amantes. Thor dándose cuenta de ello de vez en cuando sacaba su miembro de la boca de su hermano para permitirle respirar y luego volvía a introducirla dejando que esta vez Loki decidiera el ritmo, mientras soltaba jadeos y pequeños gritos cada vez que Tony rosaba su próstata. Percatándose de que su hermano estaba a punto de correrse alejo su rostro del miembro y espero con la boca abierta. Thor comenzó a masturbarse frente al rostro de su hermano quien esperaba ansioso, y se corrió manchando su rostro y cabello mientras que lo demás iba a parar al interior de su boca. Loki trago todo y limpio con la lengua el miembro de su hermano, mientras que con una de sus manos recogía el semen que corría por su rostro y lo lamia mirando sensualmente a su hermano, que nuevamente sentía como su miembro se endurecía.

Thor: Tony detente un poco, quiero probar algo

Tony: Me tienes que estar jodiendo.- Decía mientras se detenía a regañadientes.

Thor: Ya verás que también te gustara. – Tomo los hombros de su hermano y lo levanto, generando que Tony quien aun estaba en su interior se fuera de espalda con Loki sentado en su regazo. Thor separo aun más las piernas de Loki y acomodo su duro miembro en la ya ocupada entrada y empezó a empujar muy suavemente para introducirse.

Loki estaba que se desmayaba del placer, jamás se había sentido así, el dolor y el placer de sentirse dilatado al máximo le hacía sentir su vista nublada

Loki: ahhh!, mierda…no puedo…no puedo, es demasiado grande.- Se quejaba algo adolorido

Thor: si, si puedes hermano solo falta un poco mas.- Empujo un poco más duro y todo su miembro fue presionado, por el miembro de Tony y las paredes internas de su hermano.- AGH!, por Odín.- Comenzó a envestir el interior de su hermano, mientras que Tony también movía sus caderas acompañando el ritmo de Thor. Loki estaba al borde de un colapso cada movimiento chocaba contra su próstata y la estimulaba hasta más no poder

Loki: aaagh!, si, si, maldita sea, se siente bien!, mas, quiero más duro!.- Gritaba jadeante, mientras su cuerpo se movía de manera violenta de arriba abajo producto de las envestidas de ambos.- Denme más!.-

Tony: aggh!, hasta ahora no puedes dejar de ser un mandón.- Decía agotado, estos dioses estaban poniendo al máximo su titulo de play boy.

Loki: Cállate Tony y sigue empujando!... AGH!, siii!, me corro.

Thor: yo también!. – replicaba agitado el dios del trueno mientras se movía aun mas violentamente.

Con unos últimos empujes, los más fuertes los tres se corrieron a la vez. Tony y Thor llenaron el cuerpo de Loki, mientras este se venía tan fuertemente que mancho, no solo el pecho de Thor, sino que algunos rastros de esperma cayeron en su rostro y mancharon casi totalmente su pecho y estomago.

Los tres se quedaron en la misma posición, aun dentro del dios del engaño. Respiraban agitados y cubiertos de sudor. Loki por instantes perdía el conocimiento, pero volvía en si después de un rato. Thor, enternecido movió a su hermano y lo recostó en la cama. Los muslos del menor estaban cubiertos con la esperma de ambos y grandes cantidades se continuaban deslizando, manchando las sabanas.

Si Loki hubiese tenido más fuerza, hubiese replicado el estar cubierto de semen y que lo acostaran en esa cama, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió cerrar los ojos y dormir lo que más pudiera. Tony y Thor se colocaron a cada lado del de ojos verdes y lo observaban dormir.

Tony:…olvide que había cámaras.- Dijo algo más repuesto

Thor: y yo olvide que Heimdall seguramente lo vio todo, Loki me va a matar.- Decía tranquilo el dios mayor, mientras que veía como su hermanito dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras en el local.

Todos: …

Clint: oigan…

Todos voltearon la vista para mirarlo

Clint:… ¿no creen que han tardado mucho en el baño?- Preguntaba inocentemente, mientras Natasha sonreía despreocupada.


End file.
